The present invention provides a method for treatment of rheumatism and arthritis.
Recently, D-penicillamine has received world attention as an antirheumatic. It possesses antirheumatic activity without the anti-inflammatory activity found in conventional steroidal and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents. It has now been discovered that N-(2-mercapto-2-methylpropanoyl)-L-cysteine (hereinafter referred to as "said cysteine compound") and pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof are effective as antirheumatic agents. Said cysteine compound is disclosed as being an effective agent for the liquefaction of sputum in Application Ser. No. 771,743 filed Feb. 24, 1977. N-(2-mercaptopropanoyl)-L-cysteine is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,651 issued Oct. 11, 1977 as an agent for alleviating or reducing angiotensin related hypertension. The disclosures of the said patent application and said patent are incorporated herein.